Shattered
by Jaygirl95
Summary: A black-haired maid that works at the Phantomhive Masion is able to scatter objects, and herself, into shards of glass. Lulu Reinalis lives out her daily life at the mansion to it's fullest each and everyday but what about the shards of her own past?


**Chapter 1- Sparta in the Busy Mornings**

"HOLY SPARTA!"

Those were the words that left my mouth as Meirin tripped, causing the plates she was carrying to go flying. I quickly ran around catching the plates with my hands and left foot while balancing myself on my right leg. I sighed in relief as I was able to save all the dishes from shattering on the ground and meeting their inevitable death.

"Meirin, you must be more careful! Don't rush. Just take things one step at a time" I advised the red-haired maid that wore glasses much too big for her eye size and were cracked. Slowly I set the dishes on the counter so as not to break them myself. Once they were securely on the table I turned to Meirin who was fidgeting with her fingers in a nervous manner.

"Sorry about that Lulu. I promise to be more careful" Meirin apologized, sighing disappointedly.

I frowned at how Meirin seemed so disappointed with herself. Honestly if she weren't so concerned with Sebastian and didn't rush then she'd actually be a pretty decent maid. To lighten the mood I gave a chuckle and a reassuring smile made it's way to my face. "Don't worry, Meirin! It's alright!" I said, patting her shoulder. "It's not like anything broke, so it's all good. Just go to the dinning room and wait for Ciel. I have to go get Finny and Bard" I instructed before walking out of the room, hearing a distant "Okay, Lulu!" from Meirin as I left.

I figured Finnian would be out in the garden where he was supposed to be but then again Finny had a free spirit, that of a child. He might've very well been lazing about, passed out somewhere. That wasn't so much a problem but I did hope Sebastian didn't catch him before I did if he was lazing about. With a watchful eye I walked around the mansion looking for Finny, knowing Bard was in the kitchen.

Passing the large foyer of the Phantomhive Mansion I heard a loud, discombobulated noise. My eye twitched slightly as I glanced out to the foyer to find Finnian passed out on one of the couches. Sighing, I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead "I should've known. Oh well. Better get him up" I mumbled to myself, making my way down the stairs. I shuffled over to Finny and took by the shoulders and shook him a bit "Finny! Raise and shine! Time to work!" I said not too loud but loud enough for the sleeping Finnian to hear me.

Finnian's eyes pried themselves open slowly, blinking a couple of times to clear the drowsiness from his sight. "Ah, Lulu. What time is it?" the blonde boy questioned curiously as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"The time when you're supposed to be out trimming the hedges in the garden" I sighed, knowing that would give him a clue that he had overslept and an idea of where he was supposed to be.

"Ah! CRAP! I didn't trim the hedges, and the young master is already awake!" Finnian blurted out in surprise as he jumped to his feet. "Aw man! Sebastian is going to kill me!" the young blonde teen panicked.

"Now hold on, Finny. Worry about the hedges later, right now we have to be waiting in the dinning room for the young master. Sebastian will be even more angry at you if you are not present for that" I explained to the worrying blonde.

"You're right! Thanks, Lulu! I'll head over there right now!" Finnian grinned and sprinted off towards the dinning room.

Watching Finnian run off I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it was hard work being at the mansion but, hell, it was fun. All the people that served the head of the mansion, Ciel, were all so intriguing to me and they just made my life so much more exciting each and everyday. I would've much rather had an exciting life with some labor involved than a boring one with no labor involved.

Now to check on Bard. I could only hope he was doing what he was supposed to. Bard was considerably older than Meirin and Finnian but even so he was still free-spirited and fun. Hopefully just for today he could be doing the right thing at the right time...Oh what the hell am I saying? He's probably tried to spice up the food Sebastian made and ended up burning it instead. With that thought in mind I headed for the kitchen.

Upon arriving at the kitchen I opened the door and poked my head in "Bard? Hey, you in here?" I called out into the un-lighted kitchen. Bard tried some pretty extreme things but I didn't think he'd ever try to cook in the dark, that was just downright retarded."Bard? Hey! Are you in here?" I called once again into the darkness. Just then a thought slowly wove it's way through the corridors of my mind all the way to my brain.

Could it be?

Was Bard where he was supposed to be?

Well...Even with how unlikely it seemed I had to check and if he wasn't there then I'd have to do a speed run around the house to find him, because Ciel should've been waking up by now, probably heading down the stairs right at the moment. "Well, I'd better get to the dinning room. Or else my ass is going to get chewed out" I advised myself before heading to the dinning room. Upon reaching the dinning room I reached for the white door that led to the inside of the room and took the knob of it, turned it and pushed the door open. While walking inside I noticed that the table wasn't set for our young master, however Bard was there so that was a relief. I dead panned at this, they couldn't even so much as set the table? I could still, even with how long I'd been at the mansion, only imagine what Sebastian went through with the three.

Sighing, I walked to the metal cart of which had the young master's food on it and moved quickly around the table, setting up the food that was the young master's breakfast and pouring the master his drink. It didn't take me long to do all of it, despite how much the master ate. I swear, sometimes I cannot wrap my brain around the fact that the master is as skinny as he is with all the food he consumes in a day.

"Now that's done. Time to stand here like a doll 'till the young master arrives" I mumbled, standing next to Ciel's chair. This was the most unexciting part of the morning, waiting for the young master to arrive. _Sigh_. He sure took his time. Ironically enough just as I said that in walked the young master in all of his eyepatch-glory.

A cheerful chorus of four voices in harmony chanted "Good morning, young master" with bright, cheerful smiles adorned on their faces. You know what the best part of these smiles were though?

They weren't in the least bit false...

_**$ A U T H O R' S N O T E S $**_

Well, if you're really diligent, you'll see that this is a Kuroshitsuji story. The person I have taken the first perspective of is none other than my own OC Jay Ranaka -however her name has been changed to Jay Reinalis for certain reasons and that's all I will say on that subject XD

I wrote this in a rush so if it doesn't seem like my style and it seems, well rushed, it is. But if it seems normal then great~! XD Anyhow I suppose I should give the disclaimer but as everyone knows I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. All I own is what I write and my own OC character.


End file.
